1. Industrial Useful Field
This invention relates to a powdery mold release agent spray device which can spray a powdery mold release agent onto inside surfaces of metal molds without exception under a state where the metal molds are closed.
2. Prior Art and its Problem
Conventionally, the metal molds have been opened and the mold release agent has been sprayed by inserting a nozzle in between metal molds, in order to spray the powdery mold release agent onto inside surfaces of metal mold. In this method, however, since it has been difficult to make the nozzle get near to the inside surfaces of the metal molds, the powdery mold release agent has not been sprayed sufficiently onto hidden portions such as backsides of core etc. so that nonuniformity of adhesion has occurred easily and a consumption of mold release agent has increased to cause wasteful use of it. Further, there has been a problem of worsening of work environment due to flying-around of mold release agent.